Happy Halloween!
by glassangelrose
Summary: This is just a little "Happy Halloween" one-shot featuring some of our favorite Daybreakers on facebook  i know alot of these have been done, i mean no harm . Please R&R!


**Hey everyone! Yes, I'm alive. Sorry for not updating in forever, in all of my stories. This week has been hectic. I got SO MUCH HOMEWORK. It wasnt fun. Not in the slightest.**

**Anyways, im back and im going to try to update all my stories tonight. So ya...**

**this is just a little "happy halloween" thing. Hopefully its entertaining. Sorry if its not.**

**Welcome to facebook!**

**Name**- Mary-Lynnette Carter

**Age-** 17

**Friends**- 123300

**Family**- **Sisters:** **Maggie Neely, Hannah Snow, Rashel Jordan, Brothers: Mark Carter**

**Interests**: astronomy, science, star gazing, mysteries, running

**Relationship status:** **Mary-Lynette Carter** is in a relationship with **Ash Redfern**

**What's on your mind?**

**HALLOWEEN is quickly approaching... You're IN A HORROR MOVIE: (first 9 people to the left on your profile) NO CHEATING! **

Decides the creepy house is safe: **Hannah Snow**

Screams like a baby: **Delos Redfern**

Scares you as a joke: **Ash Redfern**

The first to go insane: **Thierry Descoudres**

Murdered saving someone: **Timmy Jordan**

Has your back no matter what jumps out: **Jade Redfern**

Has a solid survival plan no one listens to: **Mark Carter**

Is really the killer**: Morgead Blackthorn**

Most likely to survive: **John Quinn**

_192 people like this_,

**comments**

**Jez Redfern:** Wow…that came out fairly accurate…well except for Quinn being the most likely to survive, cause that would obviously be me….

_~Morgead Blackthorn likes this~_

**John Quinn:** ha. Don't make me laugh.

**Rashel Jordan:** Hahahahahha! Delos screams like a baby! LMAO XD

_~Mary Lynnette Carter, Maggie Neely, Jez Redfern, John Quinn and Rashel Jordan likes this~_

**Theirry Descoudres:** Hannah! You should know better than to walk into a creepy house!

_~Ilianna Dominick likes this~_

**Hannah Snow:** At least I'm not the first to go insane…

_~Mary-Lynnette Carter, Rashel Jordan, and Jez Redfern like this~_

**Jez Redfern:** Who can really blame him though? He's stuck with Delos and Ash in a haunted house…

_~Maggie Neely and Mary-Lynnette Carter likes this~_

**Ash Redfern:** What are you talking about? I would love to be stuck in a haunted house with myself

_~Rashel Jordan, Mary-Lynnette Carter, Maggie Neely, Jez Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn, John Quinn, Hannah Snow and 5000,000,000 other people like this~_

**Rashel Jordan:** *facepalm*

**Jade Redfern:** That's so not true. Mine I mean.

**Mary-Lynnette:** No?

**Jade Redfern:** No. But if it makes you feel better, I would technically have your back…I would just be hiding behind it….:P

_~Ilianna Dominick likes this~_

**Mary-Lynnette:** u would let me be eaten by the monster! :'(

**Jade Redfern:** sorry.

**Ash Redfern:** Morgead=Killer!

_~Thierry Descoudres, Hannah Snow, and John Quinn likes this~_

**Jez Redfern:** obviously 9_9

_~Rashel Jordan likes this~_

**Mark Carter:** You guys should've listened to me! I had the plan!

**Jade Redfern:** lol you're so funny!

**Mark Carter:** thank you….?

**Jade Redfern:** XD

_~Mary-Lynnette Carter likes this~_

**Mark Carter:** c'mon guys! You'd totally know I'd have the survival plan!

**Hannah Snow:** Yeah, you'd be the person saying "guys, let's not split up and search the house for the killer. Bad idea!" but… we wouldn't listen. Well I would, and Rashel and Thierry would…well actually everyone probably would but Ash and Delos…so technically, they'd be the ones to get us killed :P

_~Rashel Jordan, Mary-Lynnette Carter, Mark Carter, Jade Redfern, and John Quinn likes this~_

**Morgead Balckthorn:** so I'm not the killer? Damn…

_~Jez Redfern and John Quinn likes this~_

**Rashel Jordan:** My survival plan would be to attack Morgead when he's least expecting it ;)

_~John Quinn likes this~_

**Morgead Blackthorn:** Like to see you try, kitten

_~Jez Redfern likes this~_

**Rashel Jordan:** DON'T CALL ME KITTEN! -.-

**John Quinn:** yeah! I'm the only one allowed to call her that! `_´

**Timmy Jordan: **WHY DO I DIE? RASHELLLLL! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME!

**Rashel Jordan:** I did!

**Timmy Jordan:** is doesn't say that…

**Rashel Jordan:** that's cause it's a given 3

_~Mary-Lynnette Carter, Ilianna Dominick, Hannah Snow and Maggie Neely likes this~_

**Mary-Lynnette:** awww….

**Mark Carter:** Ash, scaring people in a haunted house as a joke. Why am I not surprised? :P

**Ash Redfern:** At least mine is somewhat realistic. . .

**Mark Carter:** Hey! I can think of a survival plan!

**Ash Redfern:** Don't be ridiculous 9_9

**Rashel Jordan:** who's being ridiculous?

**Ash Redfern:** *throws imaginary shoe at Rashel*

**Rashel Jordan:** *mercilessly karate chops thrown shoe and tackles Ash*

**Ash Redfern:** Ahaha. Funny. . .

**Rashel Jordan:** you know it! ; )

**Jade Redfern:** I wonder what It'd be like if this was real. . .

**Mary-Lynnette Carter:** Like a reeeallly bad horror movie

_~John Quinn and Jez Redfern likes this~_

**Rashel Jordan:** Don't even try to imagine it. You'll go insane.

**Jade Redfern:** I thought that was Thierry:P

_~Ash Redfern, Mark Carter, Mary-Lynnette Carter and Rashel Jordan likes this~_

**Mary-Lynnette Carter:** It'd be like a scavenger hunt . . .but Morgead would be waiting around the corner. . .ready to pounce…

**Hannah Snow:** *shivers*

**Ilianna Dominick:** That sounds fun! I love scavenger hunts! Why don't we ever do them?

_~Morgead Blackthorn, John Quinn and Jez Redfern likes this~_

**Jez Redfern:** maybe because. . . we're older than five?

**Rashel Jordan:** LOL!

**Hannah Snow:** I don't think this is the sort of scavenger hunt you want to play. . .

**Morgead Blackthorn:** Are you sure you want to play, Ilianna?

**Ilianna Dominick:** Is there candy involved?

**Morgead Blackthorn: **….sure

**Ilianna Dominick:** Then yes!

**Poppy North:** did someone say candy?

**James Ramussen:** Poppy no!

**Poppy North:** but…but….candy! *makes puppy dog eyes*

**James Rasmussen:** no.

**Poppy North:** you're no fun!

**Mary-Lynnette Carter:** guys… can we stop junking up my profile now? Thanks:P

_~Ash Redfern, John Quinn, Rashel Jordan, Jade Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn, Jez Redfern, Hannah Snow, and Maggie Neely likes this~_

_Review, s'il vous plait? ( that's french for please;)_


End file.
